164 years gone by
by lottielousie93
Summary: charlotte fraud was on her way to be married when she was changed, 164 years have gone by when it all changes once she meets jacob black and the cullens.
1. Chapter 1

the times change the world develops but i don't i watch as people i know and love die as all i can do is wait on the sidelines hoping no one would notice until i found him. 1846 the year i was changed 'are you ready daughter'my mothers head appeared round the door as i stared aimlessly into the mirror looking back at this young pale girl dresses head to toe all in white and i felt sick inside i was 17 and getting married i felt as if my life was getting thrown away was this my world from now on married with lots of children this couldnt be it,  
"charlotte aren't you a picture" i gulped at my reflection in the mirror,  
'im ready shall we leave mother'she clutched my arm as we walked out together all the guests sat in white chairs decorated in red roses but at the end of the trail was my destiny he looked so different in a suit by our carved aulter my huband to be was his family owned half the shops in our village i felt as if i was being palmed off because of wealth which in my case was probably true as most girls my age were married off for wealth and their name in society.  
My father lead me down the aisle as my body began to shake as my father gave my arm to johnathon as the vicar began to speak his gentle words of matramony when echod screams came from my was so much blood the windows were splattered in blood as johnathon ran in yelling for his mother who had been bed riden everyone ran the guests our family all ran leaving me as i heard the screams but in almost seconds it fell totally silent, as i picked myself up i had to go into my house where had johnathon gone and where did my mother and father go 'mother , father please where are you' tears streamed down my face i was so scared all i could think of was what had happend,  
the blood was everywhere as bodies coverd my floor like a new carpet.I ran up to my room as i was confronted by a tall man with skin like a porcelain doll with eyes like blood they were piercing and bold they felt like they were cutting through my sould as he looked at me his lip began to coil back over his teeth when he grabbed me sinking his teeth deep into my flesh the pain writhing through my neck was almost un-real it was like acid filling up my whole body blood dribbled down my perfect white dress as i faded away into the darkness.  
The next time i awoke i had a terrible thirst as if i had been stranded in the desert for a thousand years,but as i drank the thirst was still there i ran past the mirror staring at my once beautiful white dress now with droplets of my blood on it, then i noticed my face it couldnt of been me my skin was so pale plaer than before with my eyes a piercing blood red like death flooded through me what had he done to me, what was i, then it hit me the bllod biting my neck my thirst and new skin tone, this couldnt be happening this was just religious joust and folk law but the words fell from my lips 'Vampire?' a creature of myth and darkness a demon he had made me an demon while killing all of my friends and family i had no one and he sad left me like this ,  
Not Dead Nor Not Of The Living.  
That day everything changed my whole word changed i was more alone than i would ever be in my whole lifetime years would pass as i did for 164 years before things changed.I hated all i was what i had become i fed on animal blood that changed me it mad my eyes weaken to a deep aluring blue while also empowering me with unique gifts i was able to change my image and voice control the weather with my personal mood and take other vampires gifts such as mind control reading and imagery imprinting i had been helped by many people and vampires along my lifetime but eventually split.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now 2010 and i was running through the woods in america forks when i ran into a short women she was beautiful and pale her eyes a bold gold and copper wavey curls,  
'excuse me' she wwas stunned by me she obviously knew what i was, "wait who are you?"she held my arm but her grip was like shards of man ran out from the woods snarling at me once he hit me.  
i could hear a mumble of voices all around me "hello miss?miss?" their voices were like velvet delicate and fragile as i lifted my head as i looked around at all their faces so perfect they had to be vapires i could smell it but also a new scent like a rustic pine and fur.  
"who are you?" the tall man with blonde hair was leading the group or what could easily be a family,  
'my name is charlotte?' he held his hand out to pull me up as i grabbed it,  
"hello charlotte im carlisle this is my wife esme and our family"they were all so inviting and it was as if i knew them all but i couldnt say "it's ok we know who you are?what you are?"i scanned the room as i saw an obvious non vampire standing in the darker side of the room as he began to stride out as i saw he was surrounded by several other tall muscley dark featured men and one fierce looking was beautiful who was he?  
'who are you?'i looked at him as he looked back deep into his eyes like i could see right through him which i did all these feelings and images flooded me he was full of resentment and pain.  
'WEREWOLF?' i sniggered as i flickerd to his side looking at him all of him "how did you know?" his voice was edgey but smooth perfectly matching his appearence,  
'i can see through you' i flickerd over to carlisle nd his wife standing idoly by eachother the love and compassion was flooding the whole room 'am i permitted to leave?'he turned to his wife and turned back,  
"where would you go?" i shot my vision to edward? he was trying to invade my mind.  
'Oh a mind reader sorry but you can't see mine now i am leaving and i dont really are about any of you so please?' i signaled toward the door,"please stay the Volturi im sure would love to know of you"  
'the vol whoa?'the blonde girl sniggered at me oblivious to my lack of knowledge "the volturi are like the royalty or the government of vampires they enforce the law"  
i swayed backwards rolling my eyes at him,  
'wow i couldnt care less' the werewolf jacob seemed to love my jibes at them,  
'ok where do i stay around here?' the tallest wolf stood out from the group to speak to carlisle "la Push we can protect her there is necassery carlisle" "jacob you may be putting yourself in to much danger renesmee wont be a fan of that but thankyou"  
he came closer almost standing at my side to talk to carlisle "hear me out carlisle she can easily pass for human she may hang with us and when the volturi come just call me or any of us?"  
carlisle took sam and jacob out of the room to talk but i could easily hear them but ignored it.  
Jacob and Sam came striding back in as they edged me out of the house toward the forest the gang were all back in werewolf form but jacob wasnt he was walking behind me as if he was gaurding me making sure i didnt escape or something.

'so jacob im In Wolf city now' his strides were wide and powerful like his attitude "i guess you are so your different from the other blood suckers arent you?"i stopped infront of him 'why what are yougoin to do hump my leg?' he pushed by me as we walked toward the red cabin which was so peaceful looking, he pushed through as i reluctantly followed him, he lead me to a small room with a large bed and a small chest of draws and connecting bathroom "you can um stay here" he began to walk away as i shouted behind him,  
'thankyou jacob' he stopped in his tracks looking back and then walking onward, i sat on the bed looking out of the window to see jake with a bike it looked like like he was fixing it up,  
'well i could go and help him or watch and laugh?'i flicker out to the garage behind him kicking him as he fell foward he snapped back with a growl,  
'hey black nice bike your fixing it up right?'  
"yeah" he was focused on his project so i left him after a flick of mud in his face which he didnt thank me for i could of been offended as i wwalked to the edge of the forest i saw it tht was first beach wow it was amazing i had never seen the sea and this was my chance.  
it was cool and breezy as i felt my hair float back and the wind caress my neck making my senses tingle i felt like i could cry but i couldnt it was almost impossible but i couldnt help but think of how my mother and father should see it how beautiful the sea was, i ran down to the edge of the water sitting on the pebles un aware of the pain it would eventually inflict, It was bold and fierce something i wouldnt want to fight with but it brought the smell of jacob with each gust of wind he must of followed me down?  
I felt the pebbles shift as jacob sat down beside me,  
"so what are you?" he asked it with emotion and kindness somehow as he looked out to the sea,  
'vampire well i think thats what i am and i know you all of you'  
he tilted his head in curiosity at me he looked so sad like he was missing a link but i already knew what it was, "how uh old are you?" i laughed at how simple he was trying to be but i knew what he meant '17 but now im eshhhhh... 164, 165 this september' i heard him choke a little in his throat as he looked round at me,  
" woooo!" 'so what bowt you?'  
"you already know so why woould i tell you?"  
'well you asked me and you sat here i didnt make you' he ran his hand through his hair ruffling it slitely before he chose to answer me "18 this month so 17" i put my thumb up at him while he sniggerd, for a while we just sat there staring and it was like we were both hoping the sea would give us all the answers what we needed to be.  
He seemed so nervous around me stiff like he was afraid i would attack him, ' you dont have to worry im not going to invade you or read your mind your safe' his body loosend as i told him "you so different i mean your special you have many talents?"  
'i suppose, you must be the third person i have talked to in centuries and yet i have never missed it'as i got to my feet i couldnt help but think,  
why was this happening now of all times i could of had this help so long ago but now it happens after there is nothing of me to save anymore jacob was still sitting there as i walked back to his home.


	3. Chapter 3

I could smell jacob following me but i just walked on i couldnt just begin to be all pally and cosy with him the volturi would take me away and i would most likely never see him again and it brought a sad feeling to my heart, 'so as your following me wanna show me your bike?' he ran up beside me shoving my lightly "here she is?" he uncoverd her with pride and masculinity she was is prize and she was beautiufl polised and wow loverly i walked up to it running my hand down the side,  
'harley davidson fatboy alloy rims and woow she is beautiful' he seemed quite shocked that i knew what it was,  
"yeah what did you read my mind to know that?" he seemed quit protected and mad that i woould keep reading his mind about things that i could just ask him.  
'No actually i had one once for a while and i like bikes cars enginges and vin diesel' we both laughed at my little jibe to the male racing world,  
"i made her from scratch i got the parts and she was my way to deal with..." he looked down to the floor as he walked out of the garage,  
'Jake? hey with what?' i ran infront of him as it began to rain,  
"broken heart um yeah" he ran off into the house as i stood in the rain broken heart god he must of been hurt badly thats what i saw in his eyes.  
I paced into the house as he sat on the edge of his bed head in his hands,  
'jacob? i know we are most likely never going to be friends as this is not the best situation to meet someone in but what ever happend to you i know you will be ok ive seen it you are happy and in love the past doesnt control you?'i pulled his hands down from his face as he looked in to my eyes as i forgot we were touching and he saw he saw how i was changed before i pulled away and into the livng room, 'you shouldnt of seen that im sorry' he strode up behind me as he looked at me tensing his jaw so his cheekbones began to show through,  
"my god thats what happend to you?" i nooded my head as i tried to walk away but he grabbed my hand he was so strong and it could of hurt,  
he let me go as i stood there looking at him, 'so i gett go to...' i stared into my alligated room ,  
"yeah" we both walked away in opposite ways as i heard jacob stop i ran at him wrapping my legs around his waist kissing him with urgance before i lept back down to see his face which was almost priceless i was curious to what kissing a werewolf would be like but a vampire and a wewolf was almost like some bad book that a wanna be writer had concucted to try and out do another writer out of spite.  
That night i just lay there thinkin like every other night i could sleep but i didnt want to my head was flowing with jacob death volturi cullens and my family for the first time since they died i missed them so much and i meeded them to tell me it would all be ok and that they loved me but i always feel that it would of been better if i had died that day and stayed that way.  
That next morning i had awoke to the cruel sun blazing in making my skin sparkle slightly as jake stoodd in the doorway, "morning wow!" he scanned my diamond skin that projected around the room like a disco ball,  
'ohh god im turning into my own ring'i pulled the sheet over my head to cover all of my body i could hear his heartbeat from mile away it was so strong as his phone rang buzzing through his pocket causing him to jump while he answerd it as quickly as possible,  
"hello?" a voice echod but i couldn't place it "yes we will be there in 5 bye " he yabked the sheet off of me as we obviously had to leave ' oh im ok thanks for asking?' i yelled into the next room as he shouted back "good to know come on" he walked back in as i was putting on one of jake's shirt's on as i felt his eyes burn through my skin, before he ran out his heart was jumping like a rabbit from a fox.  
As we arrived at the cullens emmet was at the door,  
"Emmet wheres carlisle?" emmet lead us into the main hall where all the cullens stood on guard with another 6 people dressed all in black robes,  
"hello charlotte"a tall pale man with black hair bellow his shoulders with a voice that was almost a hiss as he spoke he was obviously a leader as the others seemed to cower behind him 'who are you?' he had his hand pressed together in a prayer like stance infront of his chest,  
"aren't you a live wire, im Aro and this is Caius , marcus, jane , alec , demetri and felix" he pointed to each individual as they stood foward and then back again,  
'hello what would you want of me?' aro walked close to me as i looked at felix while he looked back entrigues which he knew i was key'd into,  
"we would love you utalise your gifts in our guard" he made it sound so sorded and quite seductive,  
'what would it entail of me?'  
" you would live in volterra with us and you would keep the rules and regulations of our kind in order like a police officer" jacob sniggerd at him as aro hissed at him as if he was going to try to kill him.  
' Aro am i able to think this over and come to volterra to let you now of my choice?' he nodded at me as felix came over to me "you will make an impressive guard member" he was deep his mind was full of me at the moment all that he was thinking was

who is she, what is she, she is so beautiful so unique i wish she would join us i wish to know of her she is so new.

' thankyou i shall let you know' i moved back and ran out ran to the beach evanescence anywhere was playing in my head as i ran into the sea letting in carry me away when i hear jacob yelling behind me "what the hell are you doind?" i shot up as a wve pulled me under i could feel jacob swimming toward me as he grabbed me pulling me away from the water onto the beach 'i can't i can't be this jacob i want to die'he held me against his chest as i began to heat up "Dont stop stop it okay just stop!"


End file.
